Science meets Magic
by wizard of stories
Summary: Percy thought this was going to be another normal school year right after the giant war.But when an unexpected person he knows from his other 'life' would pose as a student.His world would turn upside down. first story please read. FLAMERS BRING IT ON!
1. Chapter 1:Unexpected Classmate

A/N: I know what your going to say I've already read the first chapter. And I know I didn't got any right spelling it's 'cause my key board is broken and a few keys are

* * *

Chapter 1:An Unexpected Classmate

PERCY'S POV

Hi everyone! My name is Perseus Daniel Jackson. A galaxy,a demigod son of Poseidon bla blah bla. What is a galaxy you say? Let's get straight to the point, a galaxy is part alien part god and part alien/loric. I know its hard to believe but I ran away from home when I was a six years I was found by Jillian Chance who is a daughter of Hermes and a descendant of the sixth I was taken in an- you know what let's just get on with the story, it's a brand new school year in Goode High School.

I was skateboarding rapping my own version of Counting Stars by One Republic by the way I'm a rapper and for that my mom calls me Perce D (in real life he's Matty B Raps) so I used that as my name when I became a hit on youtube (my girlfriend,Annabeth,doesn't know that). When I was to get stuff from my locker my half-sister Sam just walk right behind and she didn't notice,when she's here then something or someone is out to get me.

SAM'S POV

I know that I pass by PD on the way to my Homeroom (which is the same as his by the way). It was just I was looking for Josh Anderson my cousin, then the bell rang I quickly went to I spotted PD hanging out with his friends at Camp Half-Blood. There was Annabeth,the Stolls,Piper,Leo, and was an empty seat next to Percy so I took a seat next to him Jason's eyes widen when he saw me the time I took a seat I said,"Long time no see Percy." He was about to answer when Annabeth cut him off "Seaweed brain you know this girl?". I raised an eyebrow that told him "You're kidding me" and I sent a telepathic message to him '

_You haven't told them yet about what and who you are,bro?_' He answered back

'_Shut up and What are you doing here,Sam,and why?'_

He answered to Annabeth "She's an o-" Jason cut him of " Sam what are you doing here?" I replied "So? Just because I left camp doesn't mean I can't go to school,right?".Just then the teacher came in it was music so recognizing me she said,

" It appears we have a hero/rockstar in this school and" this time she was looking at Percy"...a rapper" she said.


	2. Chapter 2:The Reason

Chapter 2: The Reason

JASON'S POV

I can't believe it! The're alive after all those years they left ! I'm impressed. Basically they were 4 years old when they left camp and its been 12 years,man. Anyway,back to music class rapper...Percy. As far as I know Percy can't sing much less rap. And Sam a singer that I already know ,she's a part of a band called U.T Republic. "Today we all are going to talk about a pairs activity all of you find a partner except you", Ms. Philips said pointing to Sam "... you" she said pointing to Josh "...and you" with a shock she was pointing to Percy.

Percy's POV

A teacher found out that I was Perce D . Note the sarcasm, told me to sit with Sam and Josh so... much to look forward to besides we need to talk.I got up Sam does I was heading to he corner Ms. Philips the time I got to sit in the corner Sam told me quietly," 'Sup Perce? Been a long time,bro."

I hissed the question in my mind since I passed by Sam in the morning,"What are you guys doing here?" Unfriendly much? I know.

Sam and Josh both shrugged and they telepathically said to me _"Later Percy,Its classified" "SHIELD business"  
_

Both if hem just shrug and nodded meaning .I hate my life.


	3. Chapter 3:The fight

Chapter 3: The fight

**A/N: Guys for those of you who don't know this is a fanfiction stories of the following fandoms:**

**- The Avengers**

**- Lorien Legacies**

- **Captain America: The winter soldier (spoilers)**

**- Percy Jackson **

**- Kane Chronicles**

**- Ben Ten**

**And basically everything I know about Marvel **

**But if you guys want you can Pm me to add any fandom that you guys want it helps if you can pm me on what i need to know about the fandom.**

**Anyway enough delays here is the chappie. **

* * *

Percy's POV

Great SHIELD business. Just then a boy about my age with dark hair and brown eyes came a shock I realize it was Four. Ms. Philips said,"Ah. Troy Roberts is it?" Troy who I suspect as Four just nodded and sit down.

~~~~~~~~~AFTER CLASS~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I are showing Josh,Sam and Troy around the school. During class Sam,Josh and Percy were assigned to be a group for the showed the entire class four of seaweed brain's cover music videos(which are great by the way). Now Sam,Josh and Percy are talking.I just tune it out just then the bell went to our next was Chemistry.

~~~~~/^^^^^^^After Class~~~~~~/^^^^^^^

Josh's POV

LUNCH TIME. My favorite time of the its my second favorite time of the day,the first is P.E. Anyway at lunch time lot of people wanted me and Know-it-all of my cousin Sam at their table. I'll be sitting with the time we sat at the table Percy let the same question he ask at Homeroom "What are you guys doing here?And why is your schedule the same as mine?Huh?" I looked at Sam she nodded signaling me to go on"Percy,I know you don't deserve to fight in another war and I'm don't deserve to ask you but I'm asking." Percy just sighed and said,"Who are we fighting this time?" Sam finally took over the conservation and said,"If you go to HQ we'll tell you".

_He just sigh and telepathically said "Why not tell me you know telepathically"_

_"can't do.""why?"he ask_

I said "Because of the protocol". I think I said that out loud and judging by the faces staring at me I think i did. I just stared at my dark blonde cousin and she took over.

Sam's POV

I can't believe my idiot blonde haired cousin said , he's more dumb than my brother. I just glared at everyone and they turned their attention back to their food. By then Annabeth and Percy's other friends.

I can feel that Jason has a question, so I wasn't surprised when he said "hey guys. What's up"

I was about to say something when me and my cousin's wrist communicator just said,

"All agents and super heroes hearing this we got some doombots and Auto Octavius a.k.a Dr. Octopus robbing a bank in sector 5 again all agents and heroes hearing this need to go right now"

"So much for normal school day. Ready,Josh?" He just smiled as me and my cousin got out of our seats. I just sighed and said,"Game On!".

I click a button on my watch and said," This is Dark Warrior and Flamethrower we'll be there in a sec. Storm"

Johnny just replied and said you'd better you still owe me for saving your but in New Mexico" I just sigh nodded to Josh and we leave the school.

~~~~%%%^^Line Break^^?/

We arrived just in armor around me. If you think a super hero has complicated costumes all I wear was simple jeans, shirt and my armor then a hoodie. All black to emphasise the darkness you see I was blessed by Chaos in fact my brothers and sister too. Anyway, when we got their everything was a mess I mean damage control would work weeks to clean this up by then my cousin came with his bright red colored shirt with dark pants. Anyway as we land mogadorians ,doombots and a tentacle of Dr. Octopus. Wow. Well we just did the basic strategy Divide and conquer. I got out my sword, Three feet of stygian ice,celastial bronze, imperial gold and a metal made from the core of a star.

Josh's POV

. .All those things were on my mind as the battle doing this as fast as possible so I can win the bet Sam and I made.  
That whoever kills the last enemy wins and the prize the loser gets to do the winner's just already finished Doc Ock and he's resting underneath 30 pounds of rubble. So Sam is doing her best and killing all of his minions ... and she won. Sam just waved at me and pointed a finger at the person wearing a blue shirt and jeans. With a shock I realize it's Percy.

Percy's POV

So I went after them after all I am a superhero. But Sam and Josh owes me BIG TIME.

After the fight I said to them " You owe me BIG TIME."

They just shrugged and Sam said "Sure Perce."

"Back to school" Josh said and adding "Race"

Me and Sam said in unison "Game on!"


	4. Chapter 4:Team Reunion

Chapter 4: Team reunion

Troy Roberts/ Four's POV

I still can't believe it they left me here with Percy's friends. Man, they owe me BIG , while they're hacking their way through an army.

Percy stood and said to his friends,"I have to go to the nurse's office."

I mentally face palmed myself and told him telepathically_ "That's the best you can do"_

He just said back_ "Shut up and cover me"_

And he left naturally.I was left with his friends and all I want to be right now is with Sarah.  
Then Jason ask a question for small talk "Um How do you know Percy?"  
I just raise an eyebrow and thought 'he didn't told them yet. Wow.' I shrugged and said,"Percy and I used to be friends in first grade".  
I just said that and then the Stolls said,"What did Percy did to get expelled?"  
"He just well um..." I struggled finding an answer when I felt Percy,Josh and Sam,s presence and Percy said," I got expelled by getting my anger out at a mortal and broke the teacher's table." "AWESOME!" The stolls shouted in unison.

Percy's POV

So the three of us tied in the race and landed behind the building. When we stopped Fury's voice was sounded and it said "Good job agents and heroes including you Jackson." I replied "Thank you sir." While we walked through the corridor Sam and Josh gave me a stone that makes food appear down your I need water they would give me a blue stone and when I put it in my mouth it would turn to water. So by the time we arrived everyone was staring at me in shock I don't know why but I'm sure I took of my suit maybe they recognize the three of us as the legendary trio of the Galaxy we sit down at my table I answered the Stolls question and everyone of my friends just look at me I murmured under my breath," Its true". Unfortunately the duo heard and said,"Its kinda true and I hacked into the schools mainframe and got the video on my it out" I kicked her foot under the table which isn't very effected and instead hurting her foot it hurt mine.

TIME LAPSE AFTER SCHOOL

Finally school's over with Sam and Josh and Four by my side just like old times. But Annabeth insisted to come with me to my house. Because of the stupid excuse of me visiting the nurse's office.

Sam's POV

I really wish that Percy would really know that he can't bring his friends wait he knows. When we reach Perce's apartment. Sally ,Percy's mother , hugged the four of us. Which kinda surprised Percy's friends.

÷÷÷÷÷^^^&&&&€€€€Time Lapse£££÷÷÷&&&###×××××

**GALAXY HEADQUARTERS**

When Percy arrived he, the team was doing hand-to-hand combat and when Percy entered it was really 'felt' by everyone at HQ. PD just rubbed his temples and a dark,sea green eyed girl, whose name is Coral, gave Percy a bear hug and a lot of people (practically everyone that is in the team) usually gve Percy high fives and fist bumps. When Percy announced he will be here you know what I'm letting him explain.

**So what do you feel about it. Review and favorite and follow the story.**


End file.
